


Kuroyome

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: All of the characters are over 21, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Dianakko, Dianakko Week, F/F, Gen, Takes place in London, all the girls retain their nationalities from the anime, based on a manga, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: Diana Cavendish is a 28 year old successful woman that has a very normal life. One night, she wishes for a wife thinking that nothing would come out of this wish. Nevertheless, when she wakes up the next morning, Diana realizes that there's a woman in her apartment called Akko who claims to be her new wife.





	1. What Is Happening to Me (And Who Is This Person Who Claims She's My Wife)?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kuroyome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325737) by Izumi Kazuto. 



> I made it just in time for the end of Dianakko week! This one is really long so that's why I decided to divide it in chapters. As I mentioned in my tags, most of this AU is based on a manga called Kuroyome by Izumi Kazuto (I will be attaching the link so you also take a look at it). While I did add scenes and changed the story a bit, the main idea behind this story remains the same as in the manga.  
> Thank you all for your support and I hope to see your comments in regards to this new story!  
> Hopefully, I'll make a part 2 with Croix being the main couple (I did miss writing them terribly!).

It can be said with complete certainty that Diana Cavendish had always known the meaning of success. Having come from a wealthy family, Diana never needed anything that money couldn’t buy: She went to the best schools, graduated from the best universities and currently worked at one of the most important companies of the country.

All of that achieved before she even turned 28 years old.

Diana had been called a genius by her parents and friends, had been ignored by her peers and was now feared by her coworkers. They all knew that Diana was very serious about her work and didn’t tend to interact with others unless it had to do with fixing the mistakes that her coworkers did. Hence, Diana had earned the nickname of ice princess because although she was closed-off and firm, she was never disrespectful or rude. In fact, she was the perfect image of politeness and understanding.

Which could explain why many of her fellow coworkers tended to ask her for help when they had messed up and needed Diana to save them from getting fired.

Basically, Diana’s days were part of a monotonous and boring routine that had become her daily life. She woke up, had breakfast, went to work, returned home and slept. Nothing really interesting or noteworthy happened to the blonde woman and she thought she was happy about that.

And then Amanda O’Neill got transferred to her office.

The American red-haired woman had just moved to England from the United States and somehow thought that Diana liked her. The blonde woman was honestly baffled because she was certain that when her boss introduced Amanda to her, her reaction had not been one of pleasure of friendliness. In fact, she had acted as if nothing interesting had happened while the rest of people in the office followed the new recruit around asking for information and gossip.

So, when Amanda started to sit next to her during their lunch breaks, Diana had been surprised. The American woman was refreshing and was not afraid of being honest with her. She mocked Diana’s given nickname and baffled all the people of the office when she got Diana to laugh with her. To many, Amanda was the one that got the blonde woman to open up and start being more involved in office events.

Office events like the Christmas’ Party.

“Diana!” Amanda tells her with a bright smile. “Come on, get a drink!”

“I have never been interested in alcohol.” the blonde woman tells her tersely.

“Oh come on! You don’t need to worry about making a wrong impression with the boss.” she smirks knowingly. “Everyone already knows that he will offer you the promotion by the end of the year.”

This makes Diana blush.

“We don’t know that for certain.” she says humbly.

“Don’t try to act all humble and polite.” Amanda huffs while drinking from her glass. “You deserve the damn promotion and no one in the office can deny that.” she smirks. “So stop being such a prude and enjoy this break! Specially since we’re not the ones paying for the booze.”

“You and your weird American slang.” Diana huffs bored.

“You need to loosen up!” the red-haired woman smirks knowingly. “Or is it that you’re a chicken and you know you can’t handle your liquor?”

“I am no chicken.” Diana murmurs while hesitantly accepting the offered drink.

“Yes!” Amanda exclaims happily. “It only took one year to know what to say to get you annoyed.”

This earns the older woman a threatening look.

“Intel that I won’t share with anyone.” she promises quickly and drinks from her glass. “Now come on, shot!” she screams and laughs when Diana gulps her drink in one go.

“What is this dreadful thing?!” Diana chokes because of the strength and terrible taste of the alcohol.

“Fireball!” Amanda cries excitedly. “Can’t believe they have this cheap shit here!” she gets four more glasses and places two of them in front of Diana. “Now drink again!”

“I refuse to drink such a foul alcoholic drink.”

“So you give up?”

This makes Diana stare menacingly at her friend.

“I hate you.” Diana says regretfully and drinks the two shots quickly. “It keeps getting worst!”

“I know, isn’t it great?!” Amanda screams and comes with four more glasses.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” the blonde shrieks with a soft blush already showing she’s getting drunk.

“I’m trying to get you to have fun!” she promises and watches Diana drink without being prompted to do so. “Good job!”

“I hate you…”

_A couple of drinks later…_

“I love you!” Diana screams happily while hugging Amanda tight.

“I love you too!” Amanda responds with a laugh and they realize they’re the only people left from the office.

“You know what I’ve noticed.” the blonde woman whispers seriously.

“What Diana?” she asks with a laugh.

“I am alone…” she says softly and this makes the American woman stop laughing.

“Diana…”

“I mean, I’ve never been upset about it.” she hiccups. “But it’s almost Christmas and I’m 28 years old. I have no one to welcome me when I get home and all I have is my job. My job can’t welcome me home or cook me dinner when I return all tired from the office.”

“Then how about you ask Santa for an easier job that earns you the same or a better pay.” Amanda tells her with a smirk.

“If I’m going to wish for something…” Diana says determined. “Then I want a wife.”

“A what?” the American is not sure she heard her friend right.

“A wife!” she screams excitedly. “Just imagine it; someone to keep the house clean, to keep me company and cook me dinner! I would only have to worry about work and the rest my wife could take care of!” she says proudly.

This makes Amanda open her eyes in shock and then offer her a bright smile.

“You’re right!” Amanda exclaims happily. “A wife would be perfect! Not only would they be able to do the stuff that we have to do but they would also understand our feelings better!” she closes her eyes wishfully. “I also want a wife!”

“Santa, get me a wife for Christmas!” Diana screams and grabs Amanda excitedly. “Come on let’s go!”

“Where are we going?!” the American asks surprised but laughs when Diana almost falls to the ground.

_The Next Morning…_

“My head is killing me…” the blonde woman groans from her bed with her eyes closed. “I will kill Amanda.”

Trying to stand up, Diana stops moving when she realizes her body is aching and every movement makes her feel nauseous.

 _It’s been a while since I’ve drank that much,_ she closes her eyes and tries to think about what had forced her to do such a thing.

In all honesty, she had lately been feeling a little upset about the way she was living her life. Because, although she was successful, she was not happy.

There was something missing in her life and Diana Cavendish had no idea what it was.

Trying her best to remember what had happened the previous night, Diana touches her face and realizes that somehow it was clear of makeup and she had her pajamas on. Confused, she cannot for the life of her remember how she changed or how she even got home from the bars.

Seriously, Amanda was going to be the death of her.

Huffing in annoyance, Diana is ready to try again to stand up to get herself at least some aspiring. She refused to remain in bed all day and not even her nausea was going to prevent her from returning to the land of the living.

Nevertheless, before she even has the opportunity of getting up, she feels something cold and wet pressed to her cheek. Surprised, Diana turns her head around and almost screams in shock when she notices for the first time that there’s a young woman standing right next to her bed.

“Good morning!” the brunette woman tells her with a bright smile. “Please drink some water!”

“Wh…wh..whaa…” she stutters confused and terrified because of what she was seeing.

“Are you feeling alright?” the stranger with an apron continues asking her worriedly. “Perhaps you’re feeling nauseous and can’t move without wanting to throw up.”

 _What is going on?!_ Diana panics mentally.

_Did I happen to pick a stray woman from the streets and invited her to spend the night?!_

_But why would I even do such a thing?!_ the British woman doesn’t know what to say or do.

 _I can’t remember anything!_ she wants to die because the woman in front of her is silently staring at her.

 _Don’t tell me I…_ she is ready to faint but is saved by the bell ringing.

 _“Hey Diana!”_ she hears Amanda’s voice coming from the intercom. _“Are you up?!”_

 _Amanda!_ Diana thinks relieved while rapidly standing up from the bed and running towards the door.

“She’ll probably remember what happened last night.” she whispers hopefully to only freeze in shock when she sees the American with another woman next to her who was wearing an apron similar to the one of the brunette in her house.

“Look Diana!” the red-haired woman tells her excitedly. “I got a wife!”

_Whaaaaaaaaaat_

“Miss Diana be careful or you’ll fall…” the brunette woman from earlier stops talking when she notices that they were no longer alone.

This makes Amanda shriek happily.

“It seems like you got one as well! What are the odds?!”

LWALWALWALWA

“Allow me to introduce myself!” the brunette woman tells her excitedly while moving from side to side. “My name is Akko and I am from the Global Assignation Agency of Wives.”

 _The Global Assignation of what?_ Diana thinks tentatively while watching Amanda and trying to see if she had something to do with all of this.

_Perhaps this is all part of a prank and at any moment people with cameras will come out of the apartment._

But then again, she was certain that there was no one else hiding around.

Her apartment wasn’t that big to allow such a thing.

“Apparently…” Amanda tells her while giving her a brochure. “There seems to be a promotion that will allow us to try the service for a week free of charge.”

“You mean you have to pay for this?” Diana asks surprised and starts reading the paper. “Oh, it’s a testing period.” she murmurs confused while noticing Akko staring nervously at her.

“You are my first client.” she whispers with a soft blush while bowing her head. “Please take care of me!”

“Oh!” Amanda gets up and approaches Akko who smiles warmly at her. “So is this your first time being a wife?”

“Yes!” Akko exclaims excited. “I’m a little bit nervous but also very thankful and excited for the opportunity.”

 _What are they even talking about?_ Diana thinks shocked.

_Acting as if this is normal._

“But if you do all the cooking, cleaning, laundry and home chores, wouldn’t that make you her maid?” her friend asks curiously.

 _A maid!_ Diana panics because she was pretty sure that having a maid went completely against her beliefs and independence.

_I mean, how I could even ask her to do such a thing if I find myself incapable of doing the same?_

“At first it may seem like that.” Akko says to them with a soft blush. “But, while a maid will only work for a pay and then return to her home, I will stay with my wife every day.” she blushes softly. “I’ll get to know what her favorite meals are, I’ll know at what time she likes to take a bath and what shows she likes to watch… I’ll get to know her and she’ll get to know me.” she finishes while looking at Diana hopefully.

This makes Diana blush brightly because how could a total stranger say things like this to her so nonchalantly and honestly.

“Then does that mean that you’ll also be my wife for a week?” Amanda asks the woman who came with her.

 _Is she even real?!_ Diana wants to scream at her friend.

The woman nods in agreement.

“Then it’s a pleasure to meet you, Constanze.” the red-haired woman says with a bright smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Constanze tells her softly but confidently.

“Wait Amanda!” Diana knows that if she doesn’t intervene now she’ll never be able to say what she wants to. “You cannot be seriously willing to accept this just like that?” she closes her eyes worriedly. “I mean, we don’t even know these women.”

“It’s a free certified service!” Amanda says excitedly while hugging Constanze close to her. “And you know what I think about things that are given to one.”

“Perhaps you are that way.” Diana says firmly. “But I am not.” she then stares at Akko. “And although you seem like a very nice woman; I do not need a **maid**.” she makes emphasis on the last word. “I have and will be able to continue taking care of myself.”

“I see…” Akko whispers dejectedly and the sight makes Diana feel terrible. “Don’t worry about it!” she gives her an attempt of a smile. “I’ll just go get my stuff.”

 _Get her stuff?_ Diana thinks confused, _does that mean that she had already moved in without telling me about it?!”_

“Diana, you can’t always be like that!” Amanda tells her disappointed. “You never give people a chance!”

“Amanda, this is not normal.” she repeats annoyed. “Do you think it makes sense to suddenly have two young women appear at our front doors saying that they’re our wives?!”

“I just think that you’re too afraid of living that you do everything you can to make yourself unhappy.” the red-haired tells her strongly.

This makes Diana stare bitterly at her friend who is not backing away from the discussion.

“Amanda, what you’re asking of me is just too much.” she says angrily. “Think of the consequences, of what could come out of this bizarre situation and if it’s really worth it.”

“I just know that last night you were wishing for a wife because you felt alone and today, just when you happened to get one, you’re pushing her away.” Amanda says firmly. “But then again, there’s nothing I can do to convince you otherwise.” she closes her eyes. “So, I won’t say anything else.”

Turning away from her friend, Diana steps away from her two guests and goes to where Akko must be packing her things. Once she enters the room, she stares at all the books and personal objects that were decorating the room.

T _he nerve of this woman,_ she huffs but then stops to read some of the titles of the books.

_Cooking for dummies, how to fold and do laundry, making sure your wife understands you…_

“Ohh…” Diana whispers to herself. “She came prepared.”

This, somehow, reminded her of a younger version of herself who wanted to show the world what she could do. A younger Diana who wanted to be given the chance to let everyone know that she was worth it.

That she could be the best.

Closing her eyes, and not believing herself for what she’s going to say, she coughs so that the brunette woman notices her presence.

“Miss Diana!” Akko says surprised and because of the fact that she was not expecting the older woman to be behind her, throws all her stuff to the floor.

This makes Diana flinch and realize that perhaps Akko was klutzy.  

“Akko… Diana says softly but firmly. “Are you over 21?”

This makes Akko stare curiously at her.

“Yes ma’am.” she promises immediately.

“Then I’m hungry.” the blonde woman whispers embarrassedly.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Akko asks confused. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said!” Diana exclaims louder. “That I am hungry.”

“You’re hungry.” Akko doesn’t seem to get it until she does. “Oh, you’re hungry!” she says with a bright smile that makes something inside Diana feel warm. “I can do something about that!” she promises and runs out of the room.

 _What is wrong with me…_ she says to herself while turning off the light and returning to the living room.

_Why couldn’t I tell her to leave?_

_Why am I letting a stranger stay at my place? This is so unlike me._

“So I just saw a happy tornado make its way towards the kitchen.” Amanda tells her with a knowing smirk. “Would it perhaps have something to do with you telling her that she can stay?”

“Amanda…” Diana tells her menacingly. “Say one more word and I’ll kill you.” she promises.

“Roger that.” the red-haired woman gulps worriedly and shrieks when she hears weird noises coming from the kitchen.

_Now this will be fun…_

LWALWALWA

“This is so good!” Amanda exclaims while swallowing her food happily. “The eggs are incredible and the texture of the bacon is perfect!” she chuckles warmly. “Makes me feel a little bad about just eating your food and not helping you.” she says to Diana who is ready to kill her.

“Well, if you feel sorry then you should just go home.” she tells her friend while watching Akko just look down in embarrassment.

 _Seriously, what did I get myself into?_ she thinks while remembering how much of a failure it was when Akko tried to cook them breakfast.

In fact, she had to stop Akko from cooking if she wanted to keep her apartment safe.

Hence, Diana was the one that ended making breakfast for everyone.  

“That was good.” Amanda says happily and before Diana can tell Akko what to do, the brunette goes to grab the plates from the table.

 _She’s putting the dishes that have oil on top of each other!_ Diana is ready to lose it.

“Let me wash the dishes Miss Diana!” Akko exclaims immediately and the blonde witch warily watches her go towards the kitchen.

 _Wait, hadn’t she noticed that Akko was clumsy and always fell or threw stuff?_ Diana panics and runs towards the kitchen to see the brunette woman losing balance of the plates.

“Oh no!” she screams and somehow Diana manages to catch all the dishes before they fall to the ground.

“Incredible!” Akko exclaims proudly while the blonde woman is trying her best to catch her breath. “If that had happened to me I would have just screamed.”

“You did scream.” Diana murmurs annoyed and feels immediately sorry when she realizes Akko noticed it as well.

“I’m sorry I’m such a failure Miss Diana.” Akko says to her tearfully. “Here I am saying that I will help make your life easier and instead all I do is cause problems for you.”

“Akko…” she whispers regretfully. “I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Yes you did!” she exclaims quickly. “And it’s all my fault because there’s nothing I can do to help you. Instead, here you are cooking and washing the dishes when I’m the one that is supposed to do so.”

“Don’t let it get you down Akko.” Amanda interrupts them with a teasing smile. “It’s not your fault that your wife happens to be Miss Perfect.”

“Miss Perfect?” Akko asks confused.

 _She’s shocked about that and not the fact that Amanda just called me her wife?!_ Diana is honestly baffled by Akko’s priorities.

“Indeed.” the American smirks knowingly. “Diana here happens to be one of the youngest senior officers at her job and is responsible for a whole department.” she says proudly.

“Really?!” the brunette asks with complete awe which makes Diana blush brightly.

“Not only that, but she tends to take care of her coworkers and always fixes their mistakes. She’s very popular with them because of that and many are saying that she’s going to get a promotion soon.”

“A promotion?” Akko exclaims proudly. “That’s incredible Miss Diana!”

“I may have done some of the things that Amanda said.” she huffs proudly.

“But…” Amanda smirks. “Because she’s too perfect at her job she is also amazing at being a housewife. That’s why her place is spotless and her food is delicious.” she gives Akko an encouraging smile. “But don’t let that put you down.”

“It just makes me think…” Akko whispers while staring at Diana. “If she’s so good at doing all of these things…” she closes her eyes. “Why would she want someone like me to be with her?”

This makes Diana stare warmly at the young woman in front of her.

But, before she can give her an answer, Akko gets close to her and grabs her hands.

“Please, teach me as much as you can so that I can become a wife that can love you to the best of her abilities!” she screams this honestly and it makes Diana blush brightly.

_Didn’t Akko have any shame?_

“I…” Diana stutters to the anxious woman in front of her.

 _I should just say no and get this over with…_ the blonde woman thinks for a moment but then remembers what had made her stop Akko from leaving earlier.

It had been the fact that Akko, like her, was alone. She needed someone to count on her just as much as Diana needed someone to be with her. Hence, she had gone against all she had been taught and accepted Akko as a companion.

“I will teach you.” she gives Akko a warm smile and pulls her towards the sink. “Now, when we wash dishes you don’t want to mix the dishes that have oil with the ones that don’t.”

“Got it!” the younger woman screams happily.

“You don’t have to scream since I am standing next to you, Akko.”

“Understood!” she closes her eyes so she doesn’t smile and temporarily forgets about the things that were worrying her.

That is until Amanda reminded her that they were not exactly alone.

“My mission here is done!” Amanda interrupts them from the kitchen door. “Thank you again for breakfast and I’ll see you at the office Diana!” she pushes Constanze towards the door. “Good luck Akko!”

“Thank you!” Akko tells her excitedly before refocusing on the dishes in front of her.

“That woman…” Diana mutters while chuckling.

“You two seem really close.”

“Amanda is my friend.” she replies honestly. “I care about her and we’ve been close since she first joined the company a year ago.”

“That’s great.” Akko tells her with a warm smile. “It makes me happy to see that you have people that care about you, Miss Diana.”

Diana blushes brightly and does her best to not let Akko see that.

“Now Akko…” she says while continuing to dry the dishes. “Don’t you find it uncomfortable to be in a strange house with someone that you just met? Like, don’t you think this is dangerous for you?”

“Oh don’t worry about it! The company only offers this service to women that have gone through a background check.”

“A background check?”

“Yes, you gave us permission to do one.” Akko gives her a copy of the document and indeed her signature is there.

“It appears that I sign anything when I’m drunk.” Diana murmurs while moving away.

 _Well, there’s nothing else I can do about that…_ she thinks while taking a deep breath and preparing herself for what is about to happen.

“Now Akko, what I plan to do next is explain to you all you have to do around the house. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes!” Akko tells her happily and it makes Diana smile softly.

For the first time in a long time she wasn’t alone.


	2. The Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana quickly realizes that having a wife is not as she had thought it was going to be. Also, why is she enjoying Akko's company so much?

Living with Akko was not what she had expected at all.

In fact, Diana had noticed that she worked more because of the brunette’s presence than what she did when she lived alone.

Akko was a klutz.

She had no sense of balance and was always in danger of falling or throwing stuff to the floor. She could not cook and even managed to burn a pan with only water.

“I’m sorry.” Akko would say to her each time she failed to do a task with a frown on her face. “I… I just can’t seem to get it right.”

“It’s fine Akko.” Diana would tell her softly while cleaning and fixing the mistake the brunette woman did. “One learns more from a mistake than from a success.”

And Akko, instead of sulking and complaining, would only smile warmly at her and nod in agreement before asking Diana to let her fix her mistake.

It baffled Diana to see such a person be so happy.

Because, while Akko always seemed to fail in her attempts around the house, she always had a smile on her face and was absurdly positive about her mistakes. She listened attentively to Diana when she corrected her and never complained about repeating tasks or fixing her mistakes.

Perhaps that was what Diana continue offering her help and support.

Because she was certain that she had never been as patient and as lenient with others before Akko came into her life.

In fact, it would explain why Diana hadn’t panicked after spending the whole weekend with Akko and fully realizing what it entailed to now have a wife.

_(Flashback)_

“Now Akko, are you ready to start your cooking lesson?” Diana says to the brunette woman who nods excitedly. “Ok, what we will be doing today is a very simply dish.” she takes out some pasta and vegetables. “A chicken alfredo pasta.”

“I love pasta!” Akko says happily while grabbing Diana’s hands.

Akko really liked to do that.

“Well, I thought it would be a good dish to test your culinary skills.” Diana coughs embarrassed while taking out a knife. “Now, I’m going to show you how to cut and clean the skin of a chicken breast.” she explains while cutting and separating the eatable pieces and throwing the bad ones inside the trash. “You don’t want to have any grease in the chicken and you also want to cut it in small pieces so it cooks faster.”

“I see…” Akko says concentrated while taking some notes in her notebook. “So after I separate the meat I cut the vegetables and refry the chicken in them?” she asks while doing does as said.

“Indeed, but you don’t want to fully cook them because you will place them inside the alfredo sauce and that means they’ll finish getting ready then.” Diana tells her with a warm smile. “Usually you want to do the sauce first because that is what takes the longest. Besides, the pasta cooks faster and is better to serve it warm with the sauce so that the two textures complement each other.”

“Ok!” the brunette tells her happily while taking away the knives and plates she used for the chicken and vegetables. “It doesn’t look too hard to do.”

“It is a very simple and quick dish.” Diana agrees with her. “But, doing a great sauce is what makes the difference. Hence, that is why you tend to cook it first.” she lowers the flame of the stove. “Now that the sauce is almost ready, we’ll pour some pasta inside boiling water. Did you prepare that pan with water like I asked you to?”

“Yes Miss Diana!” Akko promises her excitedly while bringing said pan to her. “Here it is.”

“Good.” the British woman smiles softly at the brunette who blushes and looks in embarrassment.

 _Akko blushed?_ Diana thinks and now knows that she must be blushing as well.

“Now, what we’ll do is put the pan in the stove and wait until it starts boiling to pour the pasta in.” the blonde is ready to show Akko how but hears her cellphone ringing.

“Are they really calling me during the weekend?” Diana huffs annoyed and is ready to ignore it before she remembers her possible promotion.

_What if this is a test? To see how committed I am to the company._

_Perhaps it was an important call that couldn’t wait…_

“You can go answer that call if you want Miss Diana.” Akko tells her with an understanding smile.

“But the pasta…” Diana tries to say.

“I can do that!” Akko promises her immediately. “Besides, I know how important this promotion must be to you. So go ahead and answer your call.”

“Akko…” the blonde woman whispers shocked. “Thank you.” she says and runs towards the room to answer. “Yes, Diana Cavendish speaking.”

 _“Hey Diana!”_ she hears Amanda’s excited voice coming from the voice. “ _How is your day with Akko going?”_

“Amanda…” Diana says pissed. “Why are you calling me from the company phone instead of the normal one?”

 _“I couldn’t find my phone and I was too lazy to look for it!”_ the red-haired woman chuckles. “ _Now come on Diana, tell me, how is it going?”_

“Akko is a klutz.” she simply says while sitting in her bed. “Who cannot cook or clean anything without being in danger of breaking something.”

This makes Amanda laugh loudly.

 _“Now that’s funny!”_ she says happily. “ _Does this mean that the great and patient Diana Cavendish is getting annoyed with her new wife?”_

Diana blushes brightly and doesn’t answer her.

 _“So you’re not upset…”_ Amanda says after a while. _“Then does that mean that you’re happy with Akko being there? Even if she’s the opposite of you and is perhaps making you work even more than before?”_

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Diana whispers confused. “I should be annoyed because she’s no exactly the epitome of a perfect wife.” she closes her eyes. “But I just can’t seem to stop helping her. Teaching her how to do things.”

 _“That means you like her, Diana.”_ her American friend tells her seriously.

“But I don’t even know her.”

 _“You have five more days to do so.”_ Amanda says to her softly and Diana is going to tell her when she hears an alarm ringing. “ _Is that your smoke alarm?”_

“It is.” Diana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before standing up from the bed.

 _“You left Akko alone in the kitchen, right?”_ she laughs loudly.

“Bye Amanda. If something happened to my kitchen I will hold you responsible for it.” she hangs up before her friend can answer her and runs towards the kitchen. “What happened?!” she shrieks when she sees Akko moving a towel around.

“I…” Akko hiccups while doing her best to ventilate the room. “I burned the water.”

“You what?” Diana asks shocked.

_(End of Flashback)_

S _eriously,_ Diana thinks with a soft smile on her face, _who burns water._

After that incident, Diana had been more careful in her instructions. She listed every step Akko needed to take and had noticed that approach work with the brunette woman.

Luckily, by the end of the weekend Diana was no longer worried about Akko burning her house and could go to work without feeling overly nervous or anxious.

Which was where she was now. Work, strangely, had become boring and Diana noticed that she was going over it way quicker than before. It was as if a part of her was desperate to get done and would not get distracted or dissuaded to deviate from her goal.

She had even refused to help a coworker who was just being lazy and that had been a first for Diana.

Just so she could finish earlier and go see Akko.

Akko was like a ray of sun filtering through the window of Diana’s closed-off soul. The brunette made everything around her become brighter and warmer. Diana was noticing that she was smiling more. Unlike before when she preferred to stay at work until the latest, now she found herself finishing her work earlier so she could return home.

Return to Akko and her clumsiness just to make sure that her apartment was still standing.

“You know…” Amanda interrupts her from outside her office door. “You seem happier than before.”

“What?” Diana asks while blushing.

“Could it have to do with a certain clumsy brunette woman that is living at your apartment?”

“You’re just imagining things.” the British woman murmurs annoyed while getting her things together. “I need to be constantly worried about Akko not burning my apartment to the ground. What could possibly make me happy about such a stressful situation?”

“I don’t know Diana.” Amanda says to her warmly. “But that silly smile you have on your face is not making your case stronger.” she chuckles warmly while raising her hand in a farewell sign and leaving her alone.

“A smile on my face?” Diana whispers while touching her lips to see if what her friend said was right.

 _Could it be…_ the blonde woman thinks embarrassedly... _That having Akko in my life does make me happier?_

LWALWALWA

“I’m home.” Diana says after opening the door to her apartment and putting her stuff away.

“Welcome back Miss Diana!” Akko says to her with a bright smile on her face. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“It was alright.” the blonde woman murmurs while feeling a little shy about Akko helping her take her jacket off. “How was your day?”

“It was great!” the younger woman tells her happily. “Since it was a little colder than normally I thought that a warm soup would please you.” she points towards the dining room.

“A soup?” Diana asks worriedly.

She never taught Akko how to cook soup.

“I know what you’re thinking…” the brunette chuckles knowingly. “But this time I promise you that I already knew how to make the soup. My mother taught me when I was younger.”

“Your mother?” she asks surprised.

This is the first time Akko has ever said anything concerning her life.

“Yes.” Akko smiles softly. “This soup is one of the few things that I know really well how to cook. And, I wanted you to try it.” she blushes while looking down in embarrassment. “You don’t have to!” she offers immediately. “Because just in case I also cooked your normal dinner and…”

“Akko…” Diana interrupts her with a warm smile on her face. “It would be my pleasure to try your soup.” she promises softly. “Like you said, today was a cold day.”

“Really?!” the brunette woman gives her the brightest smile Diana has ever seen and again her heart starts beating faster. “Then please come to the table!” she grabs her hands and takes her towards her seat. “I hope you like it.”

Hesitantly, Diana takes some of the soup and tastes it, immediately closing her eyes and moaning at the flavor and texture.

Somehow, this soup was the best soup she had ever had!

“Akko, this is incredible!” Diana tells her honestly. “It is the best soup I have ever had!”

“Really?!” Akko says relieved. “That’s wonderful!” she gives Diana a warm smile. “I’m really glad you liked it, Miss Diana.”

“And I am glad you made it for me, Akko.” the British woman promises her warmly. “Thank you for making this for me.”

“Of course!” Akko huffs proudly which makes Diana chuckle.

“Now, don’t let it get to your head Akko. You still have much to learn.”

“Oh come on Miss Diana, let me have my moment.” the younger woman huffs annoyed. “It’s hard to be humble, when you’re as great as I am.”

“Really Akko?” Diana says to her while raising her eyes.

“I didn’t say it.” Akko promises cheekily. “It was Muhammad Ali!”

“Well, Muhammad Ali had good reasons for saying that.” the blonde woman says to her cheekily. “You, on the other hand, do not.” she chuckles.

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“Humility is the solid foundation of all virtues.” Diana tells her with a knowing smile.

“Who said that?” the brunette woman tries to guess. “Mmm, it must have been some old dude from the ancient times.”

“It was Confucius.”

“See, old dude.” she grins and sticks out her tongue.

“Now you’re oversimplifying things.” Diana laughs. “You really are stubborn, aren’t you?”

“I just don’t like to lose or look like a fool. I just want to be successful in what I do.” Akko says seriously and this makes the blonde woman become serious.

“Akko…” the British woman says to her firmly. “Do you know what it means to be successful?”

“It means that you stop failing and become something.” the brunette woman whispers softly. “That others start to look up to you and they start needing you.” she looks at Diana tearfully. “Like people need you, Diana.”

“Oh Akko…” Diana says to her softly. “I fail all the time.” she chuckles softly. “I make mistakes and I learn from them in order to not repeat them. Because of that, I become successful.”

“You have failed?”

“Many times.” the older woman promises her with a warm smile. “In fact, when I was younger I used to feel like you. That my failures were preventing me from moving forward. But you know what one of my professors said to me?” she chuckles softly. “He said that success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm.”

“He did?” Akko asks her with a sad smile. “Your professor must have been very wise if he said something like that.”

“Well, he knew his history very well.” Diana tells her with a soft laugh. “Because like you, he took credit for quotes that were not his.”

“Diana!” the brunette woman huffs annoyed. “I thought we were having a moment here!”

“We are.” the blonde woman promises her and for the first-time grabs Akko’s hands. “I just wanted to show you that although you fail, that does not mean that you’re not succeeding. In fact, to me, your ability to never surrender what makes you such a successful person.”

“You think I’m successful?” Akko chuckles sadly. “But I am a failure as your wife!” she complains immediately. “I give you more work than the one you used to have and you always need to explain and show me what to do. A wife is supposed to make life easier for their spouse. I do the opposite.”

“A wife…” Diana interrupts her firmly. “Is meant to make their spouse feel happy and cared for.” she looks away while blushing brightly. “And you, Akko, have succeeded in making me feel that way since you arrived to my apartment.”

“I have?” Akko whispers hopefully to her and how can Diana say no to those eyes.

“You have.” she whispers and is surprised when Akko hugs her tightly.

“Thank you Miss Diana!” the brunette woman tells her softly. “I promise you that I will make you proud of me. I will make you feel happy and loved because I am your wife and I want you to be happy.” she vows and Diana is glad Akko can’t see her face because she knows she’s getting redder and redder.

“Well…” Diana has to separate from Akko because it’s getting to be too much. “You could start by preparing my bath.” she says softly while refusing to look at the younger woman. “I’ll do it myself but I have some calls to…”

“Don’t worry Diana! I’ll do it!” Akko tells her immediately while putting the dishes in the sink. “You just go ahead and do what you must. I’ll have that bath ready for you in no time.”

“Thank you, Akko.” the British woman says softly while moving towards the living room thinking about what had just happened.

_She was getting too involved with Akko and Diana didn’t know what to make of that._

Closing her eyes in an attempt to stop thinking about the brunette, Diana lays down on the couch and answers some emails before feeling herself dozing off. She had no idea she felt this tired; then again, Akko had made that warm and tasty soup which seemed to have lulled Diana to sleep.

“Miss Diana?” the blonde woman hears a warm voice calling her name. “Miss Diana, your bath is ready.” she opens her eyes and sees Akko kneeling right next to her.

“Akko…” she says confused. “Did I fall asleep?”

“It seems like you did.” the brunette tells her with a warm smile. “You must have felt exhausted.” she stands up and then helps Diana do the same. “I’m not sure you should take a bath if you’re still feeling sleepy.” she murmurs to herself. “Perhaps a shower instead.”

“I want to take a bath.” Diana says stubbornly and is surprised by her strange behavior.

_Why do I even want to take a bath? It takes longer than a shower and is less productive._

_It couldn’t be because it took Akko a while to get it ready, right?_

“Are you sure you won’t fall asleep?” Akko interrupts her line of thought.

“I am certain I will not.” she promises her firmly.

“Ok then.” the brunette smiles at her. “I’ll have your clothes ready for when you come out.”

“Thank you Akko.” Diana tells her softly and closes the bathroom door before taking her clothes off and entering the tub. “So niceeeee.” she moans while closing her eyes and relaxing. “It’s been a while since I took a bath.”

“Really? Even though you have such a nice bath?”

“Most of the times I have to take a shower because I come home late fr…” the blonde woman stops answering when she realizes that she’s talking to Akko. “Akko?!” she shrieks while trying to cover herself. “What… What are you doing here?” she stares at Akko but realizes her mistake when she realizes that Akko is naked except for a small towel covering just enough of her.

Diana blushes brightly and feels her brain circuiting.

“I was a little scared that you would fall asleep while taking a bath so I decided to come in and help you!” Akko tells her simply. “That way I can also wash your hair and back! Isn’t that great!”

“But…” Diana can only stutter. “You are…” she points at Akko as if that made complete sense. “And I am…” she points at herself.

“Oh! But that’s completely fine because you’re my wife!” the brunette woman promises nonchalantly. “I mean, I’ve already seen you naked before and you are really beautiful Diana! So there’s no need for you to feel embarrassed about anything!” the younger woman finishes with a wink that makes Diana blush brightly.

“Unless…” Akko says this part softly while moving from side to side. “You don’t want me to be here with you.”

Diana notices that Akko starts covering herself more than before and it makes her feel worried.

Akko was taking this the wrong way.

“I know that my… my body is not very appealing or pleasing…” she continues saying worriedly. “And I’m sorry I didn’t think about that before coming here.” she turns around and is ready to leave but Diana stands up from the tub and stops her.

“It’s not that!” she promises vehemently while blushing and realizing that she was standing completely naked in front of Akko. “I promise you it’s not that.” she whispers and looks down in embarrassment.

“Miss Diana.” Akko says worriedly. “You’re going to get sick if you don’t get a towel. You should return to your bath while I go prepare you a cup of tea.”

“I…” Diana closes her eyes because she wasn’t sure she could say this. “I want you to stay and help me. With my hair and my back.”

This makes Akko give her a sad smile.

“You are too nice Miss Diana.” the younger woman tells her softly. “But you don’t have to make yourself feel uncomfortable just to make me feel better. I can go.”

“I’m not uncomfortable because of your body!” Diana screams and this makes Akko stop talking. “I mean I am…” she stutters while blushing quickly. “But not because of what you think.” she whispers embarrassed.

“I don’t understand.” Akko says confused.

“It means…” the blonde feels mortified. “That I am embarrassed of being with you like this because I like your body, Akko. And, I cannot look away from it.”

Diana is prepared for the brunette woman to scream and run out of the room because of her confession.

Instead, and as it always tends to be when it comes to Akko, the younger woman surprises her by shrieking and pulling her towards the tub.

“What are you do…” she asks and stops talking when she notices Akko laying in the tub. “Wha…”

“Come in!” Akko tells her with a bright smile!

“But what I just said…” Diana is baffled by what is happening.

“Come in Diana.” the brunette witch tells her softly. “Let me wash your hair and back.”

Surrendering, Diana does as told and feels Akko’s hands touching her back.

Thank God this tub was big enough to comfortably fit two people.

“When I was younger…” Akko starts telling her softly. “I went to get some clothes fitted for school.” she chuckles sadly. “Feels like it was ages ago.” she closes her eyes. “Anyway, I’ve always been very clumsy and accident prone.”

This makes Diana chuckle.

“Perhaps I’ve noticed it.”

“You’re too kind.” the brunette caresses her back with soap and the movement instead of being seductive is comforting Diana. “So because of that, I have a lot of scars on my body. And I didn’t care about them. I thought they were a part of my story and made me who I am.” she whispers softly. “But that woman saw me and said that it was such a waste that I had such a beautiful body marred with terrible scars.”

This makes Diana flinch and feel very angry at the woman who could have said such a cold-hearted thing to a young girl.

“And I know that I shouldn’t take what that woman said seriously.” Akko says to her sadly. “But ever since she mentioned that to me, I haven’t been able to think of my scars in any other way.” she takes some shampoo and puts it on Diana’s head. “So I guess I became embarrassed of my own body and got the idea that everyone would only focus on my scars. I mean I can understand them since some are pretty ugly.”

“Akko stop.” Diana whispers to her and lowers her head so she can clean the shampoo.

Once she does that, she turns around and stares directly at Akko, focusing on all the scars that she can see.

“You are beautiful Akko.” the older woman says surely while using one of her fingers to trace one of the scars. “To me, these scars are a part of you and what makes you even more beautiful than what you already are.”

“Miss Diana…” Akko says shocked. “Do you really mean that?”

“I would never lie to you, Akko.” Diana promises her quickly. “So please, forgive me for making you remember such a terrible thing.”

“Forgive you?” the brunette chuckles while cleaning some tears from her eyes. “I should thank you!” she helps Diana stand and without any shame or warning hugs her tightly. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Diana. Thank you.”

Diana, who had felt shocked and embarrassed immediately hugged the brunette back, feeling herself loosen up and relax in the embrace.

“Thank you, Akko. For sharing that with me. For trusting me.”

_For appearing in my apartment four days ago and changing my life completely…_


	3. The Honeymoon is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is reminded of uncomfortable memories and realizes that she knows nothing about Akko.

Groaning, Diana is doing her best to avoid getting hit by a running pedestrian trying to make her way inside the Tube. She always got annoyed by people that made others uncomfortable and to those individuals that seemed to love getting closer while being inside a train. Alas, because she refused to drive around the city and get a headache from terrible drivers, she had determined that the Tube was the best way to move from her apartment to the office.

Yet, while she was annoyed about getting inside the train, there was something preventing her from getting truly grumpy about the experience. Like a distraction, it was making Diana forget about the trip to work.

_(Flashback)_

“Miss Diana, I have your breakfast ready!” Akko says to Diana while giving her a cup of coffee.

“Thank you Akko.” Diana tells her with a warm smile and is surprised when her coffee and eggs are cooked perfectly. “This is delicious!” she exclaims surprised.

“Really?! I’m glad you like it!” the brunette puffs her chest proudly.

“It seems like you finally got the hang of it Akko.”

“It was all thanks to your patience and guidance, Miss Diana.” Akko tells her warmly and this makes Diana blush brightly.

“Yeah…” she stutters while standing up from the table and going to the bathroom to wash her teeth.

When she returns to pick her bag, she smiles when she sees that Akko is holding it while waiting for her at the door.

“You know I could have gotten that.” she teases the younger woman softly.

“I wanted to do it!” Akko huffs while smiling as well. “Have a good day at the office Diana.” she hands her the bag.

“Thank you, Akko.” Diana is ready to move but cannot because Akko is holding her bag and pulling her forward with her eyes closed and lips ready for a kiss.

 _Is she even real?_ Diana thinks warmly while chuckling and kissing Akko on her forehead.

“Have a good day and make sure you close the door behind me, Akko.” she manages to say calmly to a now blushing Akko.

_So she can get embarrassed as well…_

This makes Diana smirk.

“Of course…” Akko whispers behind her.

“And don’t make a mess of the house!”

“I will not!” she hears Akko answer insulted and this makes her laugh loudly.

_(End of Flashback)_

Chuckling, Diana makes her way towards the office and only stops thinking about her time with Akko when she realizes that she’s standing in front of the main door.

Nodding in determination, the blonde woman takes a deep breath and opens the door to the excited and happy screams addressing her.

“Happy birthday Miss Diana!” a group of her coworkers tell her happily with presents on their hands.

“We hope you have a great day.” a representative of the group tells her with a warm smile.

“Thank you very much.” Diana answers them with a forced but still pleasant smile. “I appreciate this very much and hope to continue working with you.” she grabs the presents from their hands. “Also, although we’re very close to having our Christmas break, I was hoping you could still give your 100% during these last three days.”

“Of course!” the whole group answers her and Diana walks towards her desk.

S _eriously,_ she thinks while putting the presents away, _all of them reminded me of Akko with their hopeful looks._

“Hey you!” Diana hears Amanda say to her while giving her a cup of coffee. “You seem happier than usual. Specially taking into consideration what day is today.”

_She means I look happy even though today is my birthday and I hate to celebrate it._

“Thank you.” she takes the coffee and takes a sorb out of it. “And it is not like I can go ahead and reject all of their presents.”

“Regardless, you look happy.” she insists and then smirks knowingly. “Would that have to do with the fact that you now have a wife?”

This makes Diana blush brightly.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

“Yeah, yeah, you never know.” Amanda mocks her lightly. “But seriously, weren’t you worried about not knowing who she was and her intentions? I mean, she could be doing who knows what to your apartment while you’re here working.”

“Akko would never do that.” she murmurs but her friend still hears her. “I trust her.” she smiles softly.

“Do you?” the red-haired woman smiles as well while returning to her office. “Have to finish some paperwork. Happy unbirthday Diana!” the older woman walks away and this makes Diana focus on her job yet again.

She wanted to go home soon.

Working way faster than what she normally did, Diana huffed proudly when she finished all she had to do way before she had expected to. Quickly grabbing her bag and putting her stuff away, she didn’t even think about the presents in one of her office drawers and ran out of the office, avoiding meeting with anyone that could prevent her from returning to her home.

Meanwhile, Amanda had been chuckling while watching Diana try to be stealthy and quiet. Not that the blonde was a noisy person, but it was funny to see her exaggerate her actions and movements just so that she wouldn’t be noticed by her fellow coworkers.

“Is Miss Diana around?” one of the younger girls asked loudly.

“I think she left already.” another girl answered her quickly.

“Really?” she huffs annoyed. “I wanted to give her my gift but it seems like I missed her.”

“Yes, now that you say it like that, Miss Diana has been leaving the office way earlier than normal.”

“Could it be that she’s doing so because she has a date?!” they shriek while thinking of theories and people that Diana would be interested.

 _If only they knew,_ Amanda thinks with a warm smile, _that Diana hurries home because her wife is waiting for her there._

LWALWALWA

 _I am so glad this day is over…_ Diana thinks while walking towards her apartment.

 _But then again Akko may have done something that I need to fix…_ she chuckles and starts imagining what the brunette woman could have done.

“Seriously…” she murmurs with a warm smile. “I should be getting annoyed at the fact that I need to worry now about things like these.” she enters her building and takes the elevator towards her room. “But for some reason, the prospect of just spending time with Akko fixing her mistake or teaching her something new makes my heart beat faster.”

She chuckles softly and uses her keys to open the door, preparing herself for what she’ll see.

“Akko! I’m home!” Diana says and is surprised when the brunette is waiting for her with a cake in her hands.

“Happy birthday Miss Diana!” Akko says happily to her while giving her space to walk in and close the door.

“How…” she asks surprised. “How did you know it was my birthday?”

“Well, because we did a background check on you the moment you signed the contract.” the brunette woman tells her with a warm smile.

**Investigated…**

**A contract…**

Of course… Akko was doing all of these things for her because that was her job. She was not her real wife. To Akko, this was a job and she was excelling at it by always being nice and kind to her. Keeping her company and making her feel better when needed because it was part of the job. And Akko, well, she was really nice and that’s why she always tries to make her feel better and comfortable.

Because it’s her job and I forgot about it.

 _How stupid can I be…_ Diana closes her eyes bitterly.

“We even have cake!” Akko continues saying excitedly and that makes Diana stop thinking. “In fact, I also wanted to tell you that…”

“I’m sorry.” she says coldly and knows that the brunette woman noticed her distance. “But I don’t like to celebrate my birthday. Could you please put all of this away?”

“Ohh…” Akko says softly and Diana goes towards her room in order to not see the brunette’s disappointed face.

She hated her birthday so much. 

_(Flashback)_

“Happy 12th birthday Diana!” a group of people screamed while she blew the candles.

“You look so pretty Diana!” others said as well.

“Thank you!” Diana tells them happily while smiling and nodding. “Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday with me!”

_It’s so nice to see everyone be so happy during my birthday…_

“It’s so annoying that we have to spend the night here.” Diana heard a man saying behind her. “So close to Christmas time and we have to stay here and sing happy birthday to a little girl just because our bosses want us to get her father to sign the contract.”

“Come on!” another tells him with a soft chuckle. “Think of this birthday as a work event and it will make it less annoying. We need that contract in order to get a raise and you know that Mr. Cavendish loves his daughter more than anything in the world. Or at least that was what our investigator said.”

“Oh, so if we get along with the girl and see interested in her, it will make us be seen more favorable by her father!” they chuckle proudly. “Alright, let’s do our best to get that deal!” they smirk and both fail to see Diana listening to them talk.

 _They’re only here because I am a part of their work…_ Diana thinks dejectedly.

_To them, my birthday is only work and they still come here…_

_Why? Why would someone do such a thing?_ she cries bitterly while looking at all the people around her.

_Maybe they’re all here because of my parents. Maybe none of them are my friends or care about me._

_They only care about my last name…_

“I hate my birthday…”

_(End of Flashback)_

Feeling around her desk for her phone, Diana cannot help but be angry at the world for ruining her last couple of days.

But she knew that it was for the best because she was forgetting that Akko was not her real life. Akko was here because it was her job and Diana was her employer.

It wasn’t because Akko had feelings for her or really cared about her.

She cared, but in a professional way.

“Happy, happy birthday! Happy, happy birthday.” she can hear soft singing coming from the dining room.

 _She’s so stubborn…_ Diana thinks bitterly and opens the door to stop Akko from continuing singing.

“I told you to please stop singin…” she can’t finish saying because she realizes the cake and song weren’t for her.

“Happy, happy birthday to me!” Akko finishes and Diana can see that the brunette is blowing the candles of another cake that looked similar to hers.

“What?” she whispers confused.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you earlier.” the brunette gives her a sad smile. “That today was my birthday too and that I was hoping we could spend it together.”

 _Today was her birthday too?_ Diana thinks sadly while watching the younger woman looking down.

_I really know nothing about her…_

“I’m sorry.” she says sadly to the brunette. “But I can’t celebrate it with you.” she finishes saying and watches Akko trying her best to hide her tears.

“I… I understand.” Akko chokes out before grabbing a jacket from the hanger and running towards the door. “I… I just need a couple of minutes.” she manages to say before running out of the apartment.

 _I’m sorry…_ Diana thinks brokenly and returns to her room so that her presence doesn’t make the younger woman feel worse.

LWALWALWA

“ _President!”_ she can hear the younger woman sobbing from the other side of the phone. _“Diana hates me. She hates me!”_

_Stubborn Akko always doing things that she shouldn’t._

“What happened?” Constanze asks her while pouring her some tea.

“Akko messed up and she thinks Diana hates her now.” Amanda tells her friend while covering the phone so Akko wouldn’t hear her.

 _“I don’t know what to do.”_ Akko keeps sobbing.

“You can start by calming down.” the red-haired woman tells her softly and only continues talking when she stops hearing Akko’s sobs. “Ok, good Akko.” she compliments her. “Now, what do you want to do Akko? If you don’t feel comfortable or happy being there with Diana you don’t have to stay there.” she promises her vehemently.

The safety and happiness of her employees was the most important thing to her.

“Leave?” Akko whispers shocked.

“Yes Akko. Do you want to quit?” Amanda asks her again and nods in agreement when the brunette gives her an answer. “I’ll send Constanze to help you pack.” she promises. “And don’t worry, you did a very good job.” she promises and hangs up the phone.

“So, I need to go get Akko?”

“Please.” the red-haired woman gives her a soft smile before watching her go to her room to get ready.

 _Oh Diana…_ Amanda thinks sadly… _Always sabotaging yourself to make your life unhappier._

 


	4. And the Truth Is Finally Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana confronts her feelings and realizes what it is that she wants. Akko reveals her past to her.

“That brunette woman…” Diana murmurs while entering her guest bedroom. “Who had suddenly appeared in my apartment and called herself my wife…” she chuckles dejectedly. “Has vanished and left no traces of her having even been here in my apartment.” she looks at the empty made bed and the devoid of decorations or objects bedroom.

 _That was kind of her…_ Diana thinks while smiling sadly.

_My life is back to the way it used to be._

_To the way it should be._

“Then why…” Diana whispers while touching her chest softly. “Am I not happy?”

LWALWALWA

“Good work everyone!” Diana tells her fellow coworkers. “Thank you so much for all your hard work and for making this year one of the company’s best.” she receives some congratulations and appreciate sentiments. “Now go ahead and have a great Christmas!” she finishes the impromptu meeting and heads back to her office.

She still had some stuff to do before going home.

“Diana…” Amanda tells her while entering her office. “What happened to you, you don’t look so happy.”

“I don’t?” Diana asks with a fake smile on her face. “I think it’s the opposite because this morning Akko left my apartment.”

“She left?” the red-haired woman asks surprised. “Why?”

“It doesn’t matter.” the blonde woman says firmly. “Things are back to the way they were supposed to be.”

“But are you really ok with that?” Amanda insists. “I mean, ever since she entered your life you just looked happier and more open.”

“Of course I’m ok with it!” Diana says immediately. “Having Akko there was just extra work for me and having to worry about her not destroying or burning my apartment.”

“To me it seemed like you were having fun.”

“I wasn’t! Having Akko there was just stressful and annoying.” the blonde witch murmurs and immediately feels terrible about what she just said.

_But it’s for the best._

“Really?” Amanda looks at her sadly. “That’s just disappointing.” she steps away from the office. “Hope you have a happy Christmas, Diana.”

 _That Amanda,_ Diana thinks bitterly, _thinking she can look at me that way just because she’s oblivious to the way a real adult is supposed to behave._

“She looked at me as if she felt completely sorry and disappointed in me.” Diana huffs insulted. “And even if she did, it shouldn’t matter to me because I do not care about what other people think of me.”

_But why then am I feeling so terrible?_

“Damn it!” Diana whispers annoyed and gets up from her desk in order to search for Amanda. “If I don’t clarify things will her then it will prevent me from doing my job.” she murmurs to herself and stops when she sees Amanda shaking the boss’ hand.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks her confused.

“I am certain!” Amanda gives him a warm smile. “But I do want to thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

“It was a pleasure.” he smiles at her. “And do come visit us when you are all settled.” he shakes her hand one last time before returning to his office.

“Amanda?” Diana asks confused and the red-haired woman approaches her. “What was that about?”

“Oh, that was just the boss doing his best to convince me of staying.”

“Of staying?” she’s confused. “But I thought it had been decided that you would go to Paris to take charge of the other office.”

“It was.” Amanda gives her a confident smile. “But I decided to quit.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Diana screams worriedly to the amusement of the older woman. “What are you talking about? I mean, what will you even do? Do you have another job?”

“I will start my own company.” she tells her confidently.

This makes Diana close her eyes worriedly.

“What type of company?”

“A service company, I believe?” Amanda says after a while.

“But service companies are always the hardest! What if it fails?! What will you do?”

“It will not fail because I will be offering a service never seen before. Specifically aimed at women like us, who work during most of the day, my service is meant to make the burden of taking care of a house lessen. And it will do so by offering the clients to hire young women who will work at their houses.”

 _This…_ Diana thinks completely shocked… _Sounds very familiar._

“Women that work in houses? Like…”

“Wives.” Amanda gives her a warm smile. “I thought of calling them maids, but during the Christmas party you said ‘wives’ and the name got stuck.”

“So you mean you tell me you were the one that sent Akko to my apartment and pretended that you had no idea what was happening?!” Diana asks her angrily.

“Well, yes…” the red-haired woman tells her apologetically. “I needed to have someone try the service so I thought you could help me.”

“And you decided to not tell me I was helping you?!” she screams yet again.

“Would you have agreed to do it if I had told you?”

“Of course! It would have made things much easier! It would have stopped me from getting attac…” she stops saying the moment she realizes she’s going to speak too much.

“Oh… So that’s why.” Amanda tells her softly.

“What you did was wrong Amanda! Not only did you invite a stranger into my home, but you had them investigate my life and perform based on what they found out in order to make me happy without me knowing about it.”

This makes Amanda stare dumbly at her.

“Are you trying to tell me that you think Akko did all the things she did because I told her to?” Amanda asks surprised.

This makes Diana look up at her.

“You mean you didn’t?” she whispers shocked.

“I specifically told her to not celebrate your birthday.” Amanda tells her simply. “Tried to explain to her that you wouldn’t enjoy it and that it was a hard day for you. But she didn’t listen.”

_Akko didn’t celebrate my birthday because Amanda told her to…_

“Did she tell you why she wanted to do it?”

_(Flashback)_

_“Akko, I don’t think this is a good idea.”_ Amanda tells her while sitting in her office and watching Diana trying her best to appear happy and surprised. _“_ She really doesn’t like her birthday.”

 _“I can understand that.”_ the brunette woman tells her softly. _“I mean, I also had an awful time during my birthdays because I had no one to celebrate them with me.”_ she hears Akko take a deep breath. _“But I thought that perhaps the two of could us could create new memories on this special day and share it as something for the two of us.”_

“It sounds all nice and pretty, Akko.” the red-haired woman continues trying to dissuade her. “But I’ve known Diana for the longest and I know she won’t like it.”

 _“Perhaps you know her the longest.”_ Akko tells her determined. “ _But only as a friend. And I am her wife.”_ she manages to say firmly. _“So I’ll do what a normal wife would do and I will wait for Diana with a cake.”_ she hangs up and it makes Amanda chuckle.

“That girl is so stubborn.” she sees Diana going into her office and putting the gifts away from her. “Hope her determination it doesn’t come back to bite her later.”

_(End of flashback)_

“You me to tell me that Akko celebrated my birthday because she could understand how it felt to not like it?” Diana whispers dejectedly. “Now that’s just condescending of her. A way of hers to get me to like her even more than what I already did.” she feels so confused and bitter that she doesn’t realize what she has said until she sees the way Amanda is looking at her.

“Diana, do you mean to tell me that…” the older woman stops speaking when she notices a fellow coworker approaching them.

“I’m sorry.” the young man says apologetically. “But I was wondering if I could talk to Miss Diana? There are some documents that will require your signature.”

“Don’t worry.” Diana tells him with a formal smile. “We were already done.” she promises while following him towards her office.

“Diana!” Amanda says from behind her. “Let’s continue discussing this later.”

This makes Diana stop and look absently at her.

“There’s nothing more to discuss.” she tells her simply while walking away.

“Shit.” Amanda whispers bitterly and returns to her own office as well. “I guess I’ll try again later.”

LWALWALWA

 _The nerve of her!_ Diana thinks bitterly while holding on.

 _Making me be one of her test clients without informing me about it!_ she continues thinking angrily.

 _It will surprise me if she ever gets a client!_ she stops her insults and complaints from continuing because she had arrived to her stop.

Nevertheless, before she gets down from the Tube her cellphone rings.

Taking it out, Diana sees that it’s her Aunt Daryl calling her.

“Aunt?” she answers surprised because she didn’t receive so many calls from her.

Unless they were to disinvite her from Christmas dinner.

“Oh, so you mean I can’t also go to the house this year because the Hambridge will be staying there?” she asks absently because she no longer felt angry about it.

“That’s completely understandable.” she says politely. “I know how important business meetings are for the Cavendish and I would not dare to get between them.” she promises with hidden anger. “Of course, you have a good Christmas as well.” she hangs up the phone and can’t stop herself from softly hitting a trash can.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm down, she’s not sure of how much she can handle before she completely loses it.

_This day just can’t get worse…_

“I guess this means I will have to buy groceries for Christmas.” Diana murmurs to herself and goes towards the exit of the Tube that would take her to the grocery store.

Nevertheless, before she can get inside, she sees Akko leaving with an older woman walking right next to her.

“Akko…” Diana whispers while watching the brunette woman smiling and laughing.

 _She’s with another client now…_ Diana thinks with a sad smile on her face.

_That’s good._

She continues watching them and something was preventing her from going inside the store.

“Why am I not moving?” she whispers to herself without moving her eyes away from Akko. “Why am I just watching her?”

_Because you’re jealous…_

“I can’t be!” she murmurs desperately to herself. “I just can’t be jealous. Because being jealous would mean that I lov… that I like Akko.” she closes her eyes. “And how can I like someone that I don’t really know…”

_It’s not normal…_

“Miss Diana!” the blonde woman raises her eyes when she sees Akko has noticed her. “I’m sorry but I have to leave.” she says to the other woman who nods in understanding and goes away. “Miss Diana!”

Turning around to walk away from her, Diana is not quick enough and in a couple of seconds Akko is behind her.

“Akko, what are you doing?” she whispers to the younger woman. “You have a new client already. You shouldn’t make her wait.”

“But I can’t leave you.” Akko tells her immediately.

“Why not? You already did it once.” she whispers the last part and knows Akko heard her clearly.

“I can’t leave…” the brunette woman says firmly. “Because you’re crying Miss Diana.” she informs her and that’s when Diana realizes that indeed, she was crying.

“That cannot be.” Diana sobs while doing her best to clean her tears. “You’re lying.” she says to Akko who hugs her tight.

“I am sorry Miss Diana!” Akko tells her with tears in her eyes as well.

 _She’s hugging me…_ Diana thinks while feeling herself crumbling to the pressure and sadness she had been experiencing over the last two days.

“Diana! Akko!” both women hear a familiar voice and notice Amanda making their way towards them with some people watching them. “Listen, perhaps this is not the best place to do this…” she points at the people paying attention to them and what they’re saying. “So how about we all go Diana’s place?” she asks and both women nod in agreement.

Separating from Akko, Diana is ready to walk forward before she’s stopped by Akko who grabs her hand and doesn’t let go.

This, in return, makes Diana give her a soft smile and squeeze in return.

It may not have been much, but it was the confirmation Diana needed to know Akko was not leaving.

LWALWALWA

“I’M SO SORRY!” Amanda tells her while kneeling and begging for forgiveness. “I know that what I did was wrong and that you have every right to stay angry at me.” she says and as she thought, Diana is pissed at her. “I didn’t want to deceive you! I wanted you to work with me on this!” she promises and Akko has to stop Diana from throwing the closest object to Amanda’s face.

“And I’m sorry too.” Akko whispers from her position next to Diana. “I’m sorry for leaving without telling you a thing.” she looks away from her. “I just thought that you hated me and that you wouldn’t care.”

“I could never hate you Akko!” Diana promises her vehemently but Akko stops her from talking.

“I knew that I couldn’t be a good wife for you, Miss Diana.” she takes some pictures from her purse and shows them to Diana. “My full name is Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari and I am 22 years old. I am originally from Tokyo, Japan and I’ve been living in London for the last three years.” she looks down in embarrassment. “My parents in Japan are going through a rough situation and they can no longer help me pay for school. Because of that, I’m now working while going to school.”

“When did you even go to school?!” Diana asks shocked because Akko was always there when she got home from work.

“Morning classes. I left right after you did and returned after lunch to do the chores and dinner.”

“Akko…” she whispers softly. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“Before I got this job, I got desperate. No one would hire me because of my background and the fact that I’m a student. So, I went to a not so nice part of town to try to find any kind of job.” Akko says ashamed.

_Ohh Akko…_

“But before anything happened I ran into Amanda and she stopped me from doing something I would regret. Instead, she bought me a burger and asked me to tell her my story. When I did, she offered me a job. She told me she was starting a new company for women where they would be able to hire wives to help them in the house.” she chuckles knowingly. “I thought she was insane.” she admits while giving the red-haired an apologetic look. “But I was desperate and I needed someone to believe in me.”

“I had no idea…” Diana says softly.

“Because I didn’t tell you.” Akko smiles sadly at her. “I knew that I was no wife material and that there were many things I didn’t know.” she looks away for a while. “But when I met Miss Diana, I realized that she was unlike any other person I had ever met. She valued hard work. She valued determination and constancy. She was patient and understanding with me. And, she didn’t see me as something less than her. She saw me as an equal.”

“Akko…” the British woman can’t think of what to say to this sudden confession.  

“And the more I got to know you, the more afraid I was of sharing my life with you. Because I thought that you would accept me even if you didn’t know much about me. I thought that in time you would grow to love me enough to look over my past mistakes.” Akko whispers sadly and it makes Diana get close to Akko and grab her hands.

“Not knowing who you really were was what was making me feel so hesitant and insecure.” Diana tells her simply and smiles softly at the brunette woman in front of her. “And I would never reject you. I don’t think I could.” she whispers while looking down in embarrassment.

 _How could I even reject her when her past is nothing in comparison to mine…_ Diana thinks sadly but then remembers what had started this whole conversation.

“Which reminds me…” she says worriedly to Akko. “That women you were shopping with. Is she your new wife?” she asks vulnerably and with a soft blush on her face.

“No!” Akko promises her quickly. “She’s my cooking instructor!” she explains and now both women are completely embarrassed, neither looking at each other to the amusement of Amanda.

 _These two…_ Amanda thinks with a cheeky smile.

“I… there’s still time left from your trial.” the Japanese women whispers to her embarrassed. “So if you…”

“I’m hungry.” Diana simply says to her and this time Akko gets it right away.

“Ok!” she smiles brightly at her. “I can fix that!” she promises and runs towards the kitchen.

 _I…_ Diana thinks while watching Akko from afar. _I think I love her…_

“So you’re going to ask her to come back?” Amanda asks her seriously.

“I don’t think I have a choice.” Diana says softly.

“Diana… This is not a game. You can’t ask her to stay if you’re not sure you want to.” the red-haired says angrily.

“I meant…” the British woman clarifies. “That I don’t think I have a choice because I cannot imagine my life without her in it.” she closes her eyes.

“Really?” Amanda asks surprised. “You already feel that way in only five days?”

“I know…” Diana chuckles simply. “That feeling this way is not normal.” she smiles at Akko who waves happily at her. “But if just watching her smile at me makes me forget my horrible childhood and past mistakes…” she closes her eyes. “I want to do everything I can to never let her go.”

“Wow.” she says completely surprised. “Who knew you could be such a romantic, Diana.”

“I know…” she teases her friend softly. “Maybe it’s just Akko the one that brings out this side of me.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months after Akko returns to Diana's apartment, a new job opportunity appears for the blonde woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this huge One-Shot that turned to 4 chapters and an epilogue! I hope you enjoyed it and that you take a look at the manga because it's pretty well done and has another story similar to this one!

_A Couple of Months Later…_

“This is very hard for me to say…” their boss said with a soft smile. “But I wish you two all the best at your new company.”

“Thank you, sir.” Diana answers him with a warm smile.

“We thank you for the opportunity.” Amanda replies happily as well and both women leave their offices and previous lives behind. “Well Diana, are you sure you want to quit?”

“I feel that there’s something more I could be doing.” she tells her friend with a warm smile. “Like help the person who introduced me to the love of my life.”

“Really?!” Amanda asks completely shocked because this behavior was so unlike Diana.

“Of course not!” Diana immediately tells her annoyed. “I mean, I’m only helping you because Akko works for you and we both know that if you’re the only one in charge you’ll bring the company to bankruptcy in less than three months.”

“Diana!” the red-haired woman says hurt.

“I mean look at this number!” she points to a pile of papers that Constanze had been stacking. “And are you still keeping this name?! No one will trust in a company named the Global Assignation Agency of Wives!”

“Seriously, why are you even here?” Amanda murmurs but luckily Diana doesn’t hear her.

“What about the young women? Where do you plan to get them?”

“Well, there are many with similar backgrounds like Akko. I’m sure that if we post the job where a young woman like Akko would look at we’ll be getting people interested in them.” Amanda tells her confidently.

“Ok, that may work.” she closes her eyes and re-reads the pamphlet Amanda had already created. “President, you’re already calling yourself president!” the blonde woman is annoyed. “First work for a while and then use the name!” she opens her eyes in shock. “And now that I think about it, who will train these new girls?”

Amanda gives her hopeful eyes.

“Of course I wi… Are you crazy! I’m a senior sales agent! Do you think I’ll start teaching just like that?!” Diana says annoyed. “And how are you even going to pay me?!”

“I don’t remember hiring you.” Amanda murmurs defeated and prepares herself for the certain hit coming her way. “Ouch!”

LWALWALWA

“Seriously…” Diana murmurs to herself while getting the keys to the apartment. “How Amanda plans to run a business, I have no idea.” she finds the key. “I’m so exhausted.” she finishes saying while opening the door. “I’m home!”

“Welcome!” Akko tells her excitedly while running towards Diana and holding her tight. “Today I have your favorite dish prepared and I started running the bath!” she chuckles and helps Diana take her coat off. “How was your meeting with Amanda?”

“Terrible.” the British woman murmurs annoyed. “She’s such a mess that I’m not sure how she was planning to start this business all by herself.”

“Are you sure then that you made the right choice in quitting your job? It was a pretty stable spot.” Akko asks her yet again.

“I’m sure because I owe this to Amanda.” Diana says firmly. “Besides, her idea may not be as farfetched as I used to believe.” she chuckles warmly. “But don’t tell her I said that.”

“It will be our secret.” the Japanese woman promises her as well.

“And also…” the blonde woman whispers while getting closer to Akko and grabbing her hand. “It’s thanks to that annoying American that I met you.” she says vulnerably.

“Diana…” Akko says completely surprised.

“I know I don’t say it much…” Diana looks down but then focuses on the brunette’s beautiful eyes. “But I hope you do know how much I love you, Atsuko Kagari.”

“I love you too…” the brunette promises her while getting close and kissing her soundly on the lips. “Diana.”


End file.
